Sket Dance (Reader x Character)
by choukogirl23
Summary: Well... I'm just trying something new! . These are not totally romantic and can be a bit funny!
1. Hello Sket Dance lovers XD

IT's me choukogirl!- all in pink though

Anyone ever got a crush on any of the characters on sket dance!  
~doki~ ~doki~  
roman satome helped me alot on these wonderful ( not really) I MEAN WONDERFUL  
OUJI-SAMA"S!

roman: yosh! let us introduce our wonderful boys, including U ouji!  
bossun: nandai!  
Himeko: good luck U guys!  
Switch: *shine* *shine*  
Tsubaki: ~spacing out~  
Agata: Kekeke  
Michiru: Let see which kitten makes me purr.(kyaaaaaa-fan girls)  
Kiri: ~keeping a sharp eye on tsubaki~  
Shinzo: where is saaya-dono.  
Dante: wonderufuru michelle angelo (great paintings of micheal angelo)  
Minoru: I can't wait to peek (himeko: slaps him)

116902

CHARACTERS:

*Bossun  
*Switch  
*Tsubaki  
*Agata  
*Michiru  
*Kiri  
*Shinzo  
*Dante  
*Minoru sakura

Note to reader : I am very sorry that I used (Y/N) in my stories. This is my first reader x character and I was trying it out. / Sorry about that. (Y/N) = you.

This was made when I was little so please don't hurt me TwT...


	2. Fujisaki Yuuske (Bossun)

~sigh~ another day , another assignment , another F on my report card! T-T

(Y/N) look at the report card and and then looked at the window! But then (Y/N) hear a familiar voice whining like a baby!  
" F my butt!"" Y should I get extra work after school! XO" Chuu-sensei scratched his head and gave his look, with those sleepy eyes.  
"Listen kid I don't make the rules, so U can talk to the principal about it."  
Then (Y/N) realize that the only idiot in math besides (Y/N) is none other than Bossun.  
Bossun stared at chuu-sensei and nodded his head immediately ( he wouldn't wan't to hear lectures of the principal's grandchildren).

But (Y/V) known Bossun for quite some time this year..but he only think of (Y/N) as a girl who fights crazy like himeko! and he looks like he wan'ts a normal a crazy fighter. even though (Y/N) have feelings for him and wan't to express them, (Y/N) just seem to feel weird around him...  
~DING~ ~DONG~

there's (Y/N)'re chance to escape before chuu-sensei drags (Y/N) too! but he shot his eyes right at (Y/N).  
"(Y/N) -san don't forget that (Y/N) have pool duty (looking at me with sharp eyes)."

(oh! mannn! (Y/N) thought!)

~so it was u and bossun cleaning the pool~  
~~~~~~~AWKWARD SILENCE~~~~~~~~~~  
(Y/N) started cleaning the pool. and so did Bossun...it...was...quiet...until bossun started sneezing!  
(Y/N) " You got a cold and didn't even started cleaning the pool! (Y/N) snapped! XO  
What should I do if I got a sensitive body! Bossun snapped as well with another sneeze -  
" It's not only ur body, it's ur ...EVERYTHING!" (Y/N) said and splashed some water on him with the cleaning poles..  
"OI! he shouted before falling into the pool!  
(Oh no! o.O)  
(Y/N) didn't know what to do! so (Y/N) dived in !

Few minutes later...  
Bossun was coughing and sneezing even more than before!-/-  
"OII! Y do U always get so angry," he whined with another cough.  
"so-sorry" U said ( accidentally letting out (Y/R) cute side a bit).  
(Y/N) looked at him for a while and noticed that he looked kind of handsome with his hair wet and straight down! So (Y/N) took a towel and started rubbing his hair! (Y/N) wanted to burst a confession right away!... U didn't get the courage to!  
"Ha,ha,ha," he chuckled X)  
" wha-what?," (Y/N) said kind of red  
"The way U rub my head feels good , I've never noticed but (Y/N) actually are really cute inside, huh." he said with a chuckle  
~doki~ ~doki~  
You couldn't take it anymore! his face , heart and everything made (Y/N) tingle inside out! you started rubbing his head really fast and  
took the towel and pulled him into a kiss( just like pulling a tie)!  
Bossun's eyes widened so big!  
when (Y/N) opened yours ..."AAAAAAHHHH" and U slapped him!  
" Oi! U kiss me and then slap me!" he said with a red hand print on his face.  
tha-tha-that's because ...(Y/N) look down and then look up at him. o/o I ...maybe...sort of...like U...!

He paused and stared at (Y/N) for a second...then smiled ( not to mention making his stupid face) and blushed , but then...  
~ he chuckled~  
"love , eh?" he chuckled  
"wha-what?" (Y/N) said softly.  
then took his pointy hat and put it on (Y/N) and got up to leave... ~waving his hand at the same time~ ( trying to look cool after making a dumb face)  
He turned back and said " good luck cleaning the pool."  
EEEEEHHHHHHH!? U IDIOT! XO

********well , even though he left the cleaning to U, maybe something could blossom between U both********

~honestly i'm a bossun X himeko fan~

Choukogirl note: few years later Bossun graduated from collage and so did (Y/N). He tried to confess to U but he ended up making his stupid face and fell in the river U guys met! (Y/N) look at him and smiled, telling him " You never change Bossun." O 


	3. Kazuyoshi Usui (Switch)

~ Haaaa! The sweet smell of video games and cos-play models~  
...Sadly I had to be one of them! Because of my:

*blond hair = sailor moon

*brown hair = Haruhi Suzumiya

*Black hair =Mio Akiyama's maid form

*Red hair = Shakugun no shana

*Orange hair =Mikuru's maid dress

They really seemed to like (Y/R) naturally colored hair! so they made (Y/N) advertise the store.  
" Manga! Cosplay and more,""get your sales fast or you'll miss them," (Y/N) called.  
" I'll get the dragon ball Z volume 16 ." a voice said. XD  
When (Y/N) turned around, (Y/N) saw the one and only school's handsome devil and otaku... -.-  
"Switch", (Y/N) said then (Y/N) remembered that (Y/R) in cos-play and it would be kind of embarrassing to let him see (Y/N) in it! So you hid under the table and waved (Y/R) the book in the air, expecting him to give (Y/N) money..the table sheet actually kept (Y/N) warm..  
When (Y/N) realize that there was no money , a sudden voice made (Y/N) jump.. 0/O  
"(Y/N)-san I didn't know (Y/N) liked to cosplay, actually I've never seen (Y/N) hold a manga book before," switch said with a weird expression. ( but then again, switch is expression-less, so how is he making that wonderful face he's making right now?)  
"sw-switch-kun ... I've never seen this expression before." (Y/N) said with a bit of rosey cheeks. /  
Switch looked away...Then turning back at (Y/N) with that same handsome smile he uses to get any girl he wan'ts...Even though it's winter (Y/N) felt warm... He looked at your dress ( o ooh he's check'in U out)  
" (Y/N)-san, I ..." switch began..  
"He, he what!" ~ (Y/N) thought~  
Switch was coming closer to (Y/N) with his laptop. The more closer he gets the more red (Y/R) getting...his...his breath was so warm and he was slightly panting...(3)  
"I don't have enough money for the manga, You mind giving a discount," switch said making (Y/R) red cheeks turn back to blue.  
...NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

" That's what I thought (Y/N)'ll say." he said added with a "LOL". Then nipped (Y/N) ear a bit...Turning U all red..  
"TAKE THE MANGA!" (Y/N) yelled shoving it up his chest..  
"That would be all." he smirked , leaving with a smile. and then turned to see (Y/N) red.. and at the end he said:

*blond= "In the name of the moon I shall punish U"  
*brown= "SOS brigade rules"  
*black= "moi moi kyun"  
*red= "by by red midget"  
*orange= " mikuru beam"

BAKA! (Y/N) shouted ...but hey he is nice.

****( Tsk,Tsk don't underestimate switch , he just likes playing around with people but U guys may bloom one day)****

Choukogirl's note: After graduating, switch became a software engineer at a good company. After getting enough courage to speak, he immediately came to UR apartment, making U his first person to talk to (without laptop). He said " It would be nice if U wore a maid dress like that again." making U* blush* like crazy. 


	4. Tsubaki Sasuke

~~~~~~~~Just when (Y/N) think it was a peaceful day at the park, to eat some pocky ~~~~~~~~~

The clouds floated by pretty fast and the sun shined in a mellow light. (Y/N) took a chocolate flavored pocky and put it on my tongue so that the flavor could spread all over my tongue. Then (Y/N) took (Y/R) grape soda and tried to open it. ...sadly...it was to tight... ( teehee kind of embarrassing).  
"Excuse me but may I assist you in opening it ." said the wonderful gentleman type of voice. 0/0  
When (Y/N) looked up , it was none other than the "president" ( well now). But (Y/N) are always the type to settle things (Y/R) self.  
"Nah, I got it." (Y/N) said. Fidgeting with it even more than before...no luck...  
"Here I'll..." tsubaki started...  
"no I got it! "(Y/N) snapped.  
"I'll HELP U!" Tsubaki insisted  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NOOOO! I GOT IT!" ++++++++SPLAAAAAAASSSHHHHH!+++++++ making the soda spurt all over the place.  
( darn! -.-)  
" *tch* that was an expensive jacket." A young guy about our age said, not looking so happy.  
"I'm so sorry, I'll buy U another one!" (Y/N) said.  
"SHUT UP!" he growled ( then looked at me top to bottom)  
"lick it" HE said.  
"what!" (Y/N) said. But before I put my fists up to fight... tsubaki came in front of (Y/N).  
" Now, now we shouldn't treat a lady in this manner." tsubaki said politely  
" *tch* dumb a****** like U should mind UR own business!" he growled. He put his fists up and gave tsubaki a punch.  
"Tsubaki!" (Y/N) screamed.  
" Don't worry, his punch is really weak." tsubaki smiled. "TSUBAKI EXPLOSION"  
GAHHHHHHH! the other guy screamed. ( cause tsubaki kicked him in the "area")  
Tsubaki grabbed (Y/R) hand and ran far away so that he wouldn't catch up.  
*pant* *pant* " I think he won't get us now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ohhhhh! Tsubaki?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I didn't think U had luck to get a girlfriend said the annoying Bossun.  
" I havn't the slightest idea of what your saying." tsubaki said.  
Bossun pointed at (Y/N) and tsubaki holding hands.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH it's not like that!" (Y/N) shouted and threw tsubaki at Bossun. o/o  
"Y...me!" Bossun shouted. XO

( ~~~~~~~poor tsubaki~~~~~~~~)  
Choukogirl Note: Years later tsubaki met (Y/N) at the same park , after graduation.. He came there every day so that he could meet (Y/N) again and again until he finds the courage to confess.


	5. Agata Soujiro

~~~~~~~~~~~~ What a cold winter it is~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/N) were saying while blowing air into (Y/R) cold hands.  
Even though it's a cold winter (Y/N) still weren't that cold.  
The air felt thin and not really that freezing to (Y/N).  
"POPSICKLES, get ur popsickles." An old man sang.  
(Y/N) wondered Y he's selling popsickles in this cold winter , but  
on the other hand (Y/N) loved popsickles so, Y NOT , (Y/N) thought. XD

"kekeke, eating popsickles in this cold winter... U sure are different." said the former president eating with (Y/N).  
"U do realize that UR eating it too right." (Y/N) said looking amused.  
" gah, oops , I was supposed to give it to saaya." he chuckled. 0/O  
( Both of U guys R friends in collage)  
++++++++++++++SSSSPPPPLLLLUURRTTT+++++++++++++  
" What R U doing here , U gotta prepare for Ur exams after winter break!" (Y/N) snapped.  
"Kekeke, U always get worked up when ever there's an exam." Soujiro Agata laughed.  
"U always sit back and relax before exams!" (Y/N) said still worked up.

************still angry while walking down street and talking ********************  
" arrey, arrey I can't hear U anymore he said, plunging the popsickle in (Y/R) mouth.  
(Y/N) were kind of sucking on the popsickle and then (Y/N) realized that he just gave an indirect kiss to (Y/N) (*****kyaaa*****)  
After some time he realized the same thing and blushed too.  
"KEKEKE! Well I screwed up didn't I." He laughed blushing. ( then ran away saying hoho ho mmmeeerry chhrrriiistmmas! o)  
That didn't make sense U idiot ( but cute) Agata!

( kekeke, our intelligent president has his cute moments too )

Choukogirl note: Agata still had many cute moments around (Y/N) and finally confessed his feelings to (Y/N) after graduation. / 


	6. Michiru

~~~~~~~ going to a rich and wonderful cooking class~~~  
~~~~Sadly (Y/N) suck at cooking .~~~~~~~~  
The real reason (Y/N) joined was because michiru , the school prince,  
was going to be there ~doki~ ~doki~. /

********** bashes through the door***********  
" mina...! I'm here!" (Y/N) shouted at the top of (Y/R) lungs (everyone is (Y/R) friend here)  
(Y/N) stopped to see that no one was here...It...was...sunday...wasn't it?  
"(Y/N)-san, we don't have class today" said the school's prince

"aahh, ho, I forgot today's sunday." (Y/N) said with a frown. T.T  
" no worries , now since UR here why don't we make escargot." he said in that voice that makes U go thump.  
"ha-hi." (Y/N) said in a happy voice. ( being alone with michiru XD YAY!)

*************After adding the shrimp in the pan************

" I'll get some butter because..." michiru stopped because he smelled something that made his brain half melted.  
"Oh no!" (Y/N) gasped, (Y/N) forgot that michiru is weak against alchohal. ,  
"(Y/N)-chan! he said in a messed up voice. 0/0  
~~~~ he pinned (Y/N) down~~~~

"nee, nee (Y/N) -chan (Y/N) really can't cook" he insulted.  
"eh? well i'm really bad at it." (Y/N) tried to say.  
"U suck at it! XO" he insulted even more. "But U came here for me, thank You anyways, I got bored."

Ohh, michiru how much I wanted to...*BLAAAAHHCK**** (he barfed on U)  
" (Y/N)-san I'm so sorry." He yelled.

( POOR THING)

Choukogirl note: U and michiru continued cooking classes together and started to gain more interest in each other, slowly he started flirting with U more and more. v


	7. Kiri Kato

~~~~~~~Out in the woods climbing those trees~~~~climbing~~~~and climbing~~~~~ XD

Just when (Y/N) wanted to make a good jump over to the other side...that  
branch had to be weak didn't it?  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" U screamed knowing that (Y/N) are going to break (Y/R) leg  
again, just like last time. . (aww not again)  
Before (Y/N) hit the ground...Rough hands just grabbed (Y/N) in a princess style o/o..  
Then (Y/N) saw him...the strong prideful ninja, carrying (y/N), kiri kato.../

"hmph...You should be careful miss." He said in his rough tone. Putting (Y/N) down as (Y/N) fix (Y/R) dress and pat the dirt off of (Y/R) self.  
"THANKS! XD" (Y/N) yelled.  
(Kiri-kun, it's Kiri-kun! .)  
(yes confess now) "Umm..so Kiri"...(Y/N) were stopped by him pinning (Y/N) down.  
"EEEHHH?" Kiri! I AM not that type!" (Y/N) yelled. But his scent made U just blush.  
~~~Kunai's started to shoot at us~~~~~~  
Kiri pulled (Y/N) out of the way before it even scratched (Y/N).  
The other ninjas kept throwing kunai's at (Y/N).  
Kiri took his kunai as well and blocked U from another kunai.  
But something snapped in (Y/N) which made (Y/N) super saiyan.  
Kiri looked at (Y/N) in disbelief.  
"Goku?" He said.  
"No!...(Y/N)!" (Y/N) yelled, letting out a huge explosion making all those other ninja's faint...  
(Y/N) sat down, now since they're gone.  
"Naruto!"" I am a great fan of U!" Kiri said in excitement.  
(Y/N) groaned in annoyment...and threw a kunai at his head.

(Kiri...Kiri XD Who knew U were a fan of dragon ball Z and Naruto XD )

Choukogirl note: Few years later kiri still thought U were related to naruto so he tried to follow U to make sure UR safe. 


	8. Shinzo

~~~~~~~~It was a peaceful day at the dojo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/N) wanted to practice for the tornament that was coming tomorrow and (Y/N) really wanted to catch up to Shinzo's level...He was the strongest of the whole team. (Y/N) wouldn't wan't to let him down in losing that tornament tomorrow.  
(Y/N) took a wooden sword and started practicing by moving it in a upward and downward motion, releasing your energy in the sword.  
Then a sound of dropping boxes was heard across the room.  
(Y/N) let (Y/R) guard up and lifted (Y/R) wooden sword really high and walked behind a wall...(Y/N) could hear grunting and a guy voice..

"I know you are here." The voice said harshly.  
What could he possibly wan't?  
"You stole my heart when I first met you." The harsh voice said.  
Eh? But I don't even know who you are, why would you say that?  
(Y/N) could hear the footsteps closer to you.  
"MARIYA-SAN!" The guy in a long ponytail and muscled body yelled trying to hug (Y/N).

(Y/N) couldn't let that pervert hug me without letting (Y/N) greet him...so (Y/N) bashed his head with the wooden sword really hard only to see that it was the guy (Y/N) truly adored, Shinzo-senpai!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awkward staring moment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so sorry!" (Y/N) yelled trying to rub his head so it would massage him or something to stop the pain..."Shinz-senpai why would you hug me?"  
"I wasn't (Y/N)-dono." He replied.  
"Eh, no way." (Y/N) were shocked.  
"I was hugging my figurine, maria-san." He said pointing to the figurine that looks like a teacher.  
(Y/N) were really angry this time, so well...Bashed his head again.  
(Y/N) ran out of the dojo smiling and laughing the further you were away from the place because (y/N) never felt that close to him before.  
***********Back at the dojo*******************  
"(Y/N)-dono really likes me eh?" Shinzo said whiping the blood splurting from his nose and popping a friske in his mouth.

Choukogirl: The next day you guys meet secretly on the top of the roof to eat lunch together and have your moments. 


	9. Dante

~~~~~~~~We all know that Dante is very different when on stage and how confusing he is when not...(Y/R) just enjoying at his concert again like normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/N) were kind of upset when the concert was over but hey it was so much fun!Especially when Dante took off his shirt in front of the crowd and swung it around while singing but you couldn't stop staring at him at that time! (Y/N) drooled while walking to the cola box or drink vending machine.

"Shimmering light of hope." An angel-like voice said to you with a strum of an acoustic guitar.  
(Y/N) turned around sipping the cola and everything just spurted right out of your nose when (Y/N) saw that it was (Y/R) one and only favorite singer Dante!...(Y/N) were embarrassed and tried to look for (Y/R) handkerchief to wipe the cola from (Y/R) nose but sadly (Y/N) didn't bring it...Aww, this is the worst face (Y/N) could show him ever.

"Miracle taken." Dante said holding out his handkerchief and wiping the cola on (Y/R) cheeks and wiped it really softly and gently, just like an angel...(Y/N) were blushing a lot.

"Tomato, strawberry?" Dante said softly.  
"Um I'm not hungry." (Y/N) said...He, who thought that you had a fever kissed your forehead and smiled.  
"Delicious, chocolate." He smiled and waved.  
(Y/N) smiled and waved back at him but then (Y/N) noticed that (Y/R) right hand was empty...He stole my drink, didn't he?

"IF YOU WANTED A DRINK WHY DON"T YOU ASK!" (Y/N) yelled really loud at him.

(Actually he did ask:  
Miracle taken-can I have that?  
Tomato, strawberry-it's tomato or strawberry?  
Delicious chocolate- Thank you for the drink. XD)

Choukogirl note: Well when you wen't to the concert again to give back his handkerchief you made sure you brought a strawberry drink with you this time and actually got along pretty well with him later on!


	10. Cherry-kun

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What a beautiful windy day, sitting under a lot of cherry blossom trees~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/N) were brought up by a mature and strict family and sadly (Y/N) have to wear kimonos wherever you go...Though (Y/N) wanted to wear clothing like the other teenagers (Y/R) age...But what's the use (Y/N) can't, (Y/R) too sweet to rebel against parents.  
"I wish I can be like other girls." (Y/N) sighed.

~~~~Meanwhile the stupid stalker Cherry was staring at you~~~~~~~

"Come on, come on, just slide those kimono sleeves down a little lower, then she'll look cute." He said while his brain was melting as he looked at (Y/N).  
(Y/N) turned around to the tree behind (Y/N) to see if someone was there but no one was there.  
"That was a close one." Cherry thought cramped behind the tree.

(Y/N) got up because (Y/N) were sure that (Y/N) saw someone behind the tree...Was this what they call stalking?  
"Dang!She's coming near me!What do I tell her!" Cherry thought.

(Y/N) were looking at the guy who was standing there red but he didn't really look like a guy, he looked adorable...Then (Y/N) remembered what (Y/R) father once told (Y/N)..."A man may look like a child but he still remains a manly heart, please find the one man like that."  
"Umm...Could you tell me your sizes?" He said hugging his head in (Y/R) chest with a red face.  
(Y/N) smiled not knowing what he was asking but held his cheeks gently and brought his head closer to (Y/R) lips so they can meet, even though he was turning red...(Y/N) were disturbed by the Kaimei's Gorilla Himeko!

"Cherry-kun! You took it too far on innocent girls!" She yelled beating him up.  
(Y/N) ran laughing and smiling that (Y/N) found the one.

(Poor Cherry)

Choukogirl note: After that, he would wait for you every day at the same place to find out your measurements...But he may have fallen for you.


End file.
